German Patent No. 10 2004 058 809 describes a hand-held power tool, configured as a cordless screwdriver, whose electrical drive motor drives, via a multi-stage planetary gearbox, a spindle for receiving a tool. The spindle is rotatably mounted via a tool-side bearing and, spaced axially away therefrom, via a motor-side bearing, the tool-side bearing usually being embodied as a fixed bearing and the motor-side bearing as a floating bearing. The motor-side floating bearing is located axially between the end region of the spindle at which the latter is coupled to a component of the planetary gearbox, and the tool-side fixed bearing.
In order to achieve a low radial runout for the tool, it is advantageous if the bearing points for mounting the spindle are spaced as far apart from one another as possible. On the other hand, however, in order to achieve short overall lengths for the drive train it is desirable to keep the bearing spacing as short as possible or to select only one bearing; this comes, however, at the expense of runout quality and mechanical rigidity.